What lies in the past, What lies ahead for us
by Lady Elenwen
Summary: When Trowa finds a mysterious girl lying unconcious on the beach, mixed emotions are abundant.  What the boys don't know is that she is an important part of their unknown past, as well as their uncertain future. Please review! Rated for future chapters.
1. Episode One

Episode One- Look at what the tide brought in…

Trowa sat on the rocks, staring out to sea, half of his face hidden by his chocolate brown hair, the other half illuminated by the shining moon and stars. He felt comfort out on the shore, just a short walk from the back of one of Quatre's many mansions. He loved his best friend dearly, but were all of these estates really necessary? Considering their occupation, it probably was convenient to have homes scattered about the globe. This particular home rested on the beach near some little Italian village on the west coast. It was probably one of his favorites, if not his sole favorite.

Trowa enjoyed his time away from his friends. He cared for them deeply, and had an abundance of respect for them, but sometimes, due to his loner like nature, he just needed to be alone. This little heap of boulders right on the shore gave him just the peace he desired, especially in the middle of the night. He loved to stare up into the night sky, seeing the bright stars and the bright moon shining above him. The sounds of the ocean tides moving in and out gave him a certain joy and security that he never quite understood.

He sighed slightly, closing his emerald eyes, face turned toward the heavens. He inhaled the sweet scent of the salty ocean in the air. He reopened his eyes and looked down the beach to his right. He squinted his eyes as he saw a black shape a bit down the way. He watched the object as it moved up shakily and then quickly fell again, moving no longer.

Trowa quickly jumped down off the rocks to walk speedily down the beach to the object in question. He thought that maybe it was a small beached whale, or perhaps a dying seal. Upon reaching it, his eyes opened in surprise as he noticed that it was not a whale, nor a seal, but indeed it was a young woman. He reached down to check for a pulse. When he found one, he moved to move her golden hair from her face. She looked to be no older than 18. He scooped her up in his arms in one quick motion and carried her towards the villa.

Upon entering the house, Trowa saw Duo sitting on a sofa, watching some cheesy late night television program.

When Duo heard the door slam shut, he turned his head to look at his fellow roommate. "Hey there Trowa buddy! Hey, what's that?" Duo asked as he quickly jumped up when he saw the small woman in Trowa's arms.

"I found her unconscious on the beach," was Trowa's simple reply. Duo paused a moment in silent confusion before continuing to follow Trowa up the stairs.

Half way up the stairs, Quatre came peering around the corner, "Hey Trowa, uh, why are you carrying a girl?"

Duo decided to answer for his friend as they reached the top of the stairs and into an empty guest bedroom, "He found her on the beach."

Quatre followed the pair into the spare room, "Is she hurt?" He asked.

"She doesn't appear to be," replied Trowa, lying her gently on the bed, "But she is unconscious."

"Then we can leave her here, but maybe someone should stay with her, to make sure that she's okay," said Quatre after thinking for a few moments.

"I was already planning on it," said Trowa, sitting on the bed next to the unconscious blonde girl.

Quatre sat down on the other side of her and stared at her face for a few moments, "Wow. She looks really familiar," he pondered, "But I can's quite remember where I may have seen her."

"I thought the same thing," replied Trowa quietly.

Duo just stared at the pair and then at the girl. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go catch some shut eye. So, I will see you guys in the morning. Peace!"

Quatre stood up and watched as his braided friend practically skipped out of the room. "I might as well get some rest too," Quatre looked to his best friend as he sat looking at the girl, "Don't worry yourself too much over this, ok?"

Trowa gave a silent nod. Quatre smiled weakly and walked out of the room, closing the oak door behind him.

Trowa leaned down to check on the girl's breathing, and again checking her pulse. Once he decided everything was normal, he stood up and walked to the French doors that opened up to the balcony. He opened the doors to let the cool ocean breeze sweep into the room, gently blowing at his hair and collar. He turned his back to the sea and looked at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked the girl silently, knowing she wasn't conscious enough to answer the question.

Trowa moved a chair over to sit beside the bed, facing towards the sea. He wanted to keep an eye on the girl, but he needed the peacefulness of the sea to be in his view. He sighed lightly and leaned back, getting ready for the long night that lay ahead of him.

Sorry it was a short chapter. I promise to get to the juicy details of this girl. This idea has been formulating in my head for a long time, and I'm happy to finally be able to share it with you guys. I hope you liked it. And please, review. I reallly like to know what people think of my work. Even if I get no reviews, I'll still update, because I know that some of you don't like to review, because you're either a bunch of lazy bastards, or just don't feel like it. Tee Hee . Well, until next time! -Lady Elenwen


	2. Episode Two

Episode Two-Where am I?

The girl woke up to find herself in a large room. It was sparsely furnished but comfortable and quite pretty. It looked like a picture taken right out of the Italian renaissance. She looked to her right, her icy blue eyes staring out to the sea. She then turned her head towards the left, only to see a pair of dark emerald eyes staring at her. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Where am I?" she squeaked, sitting herself up, covering her petite form. She slid her hand up to move her mid back length blonde hair behind her ear, her small and slender pale hand shaking visibly from nerves.

Trowa sat up and eyed the girl wearily for a moment before answering her question, "You are in Mondolfo, on the eastern Italian coast. And, judging by your American accent, I assume you aren't from around here."

The girl looked down, and began nervously chewing on her right thumb nail. "No," she muttered.

"What is your name?" Trowa asked, trying to sound as non threatening as possible.

She looked up at him, unshed tears shinning in her pale blue eyes, "Destiny. Destiny McLaughlin."

Trowa looked at her, pressure forming in his chest at seeing this girl so upset. "Well, Destiny, I found you on the beach, unconscious, last night. Not too far from here actually." Trowa lowered his head to try and catch her gaze as Destiny once again looked down, chewing on her nails again. "Do you have any idea how you got to be alone and unconscious on the beach?"

Destiny looked up, this time tears actually fell down her face, her cheeks a light pink from the effort, "I don't know. One minute, I was sleeping in my bed, the next, I felt an awful pain, passed out, and woke up here. I don't know what happened!"

Trowa laid a hand on the girl's shoulder as she threw her head into her hands, sobs shaking her small form.

"Where are you from?" Trowa asked.

"Denver, Colorado." She replied simply.

Trowa's eyes opened wide in disbelief, "That's impossible! Denver was raised to the ground in a war about a century ago!"

Destiny looked up at him in shock, her tearstained face clearly showing much confusion. "What year is this?"

Trowa sat back in his chair, "AC 197."

"AC? It's supposed to be 2007! AD!" the girl exclaimed.

Trowa closed his eyes and raised his right hand up to his temple. Just as he did so, his four roommates walked into the room.

"Hey Trowa! I see the chick's awake," chirped Duo as he bounced into the room in front of his three other friends.

"We have a bit of a problem here." Said Trowa as he looked to his companions.

Heero glared stoically at Trowa, "What kind of problem?"

"Destiny here isn't exactly from around here," Trowa replied.

"That's okay," said Duo, "We can take her back to her home."

Trowa looked to Duo with an agitated look on his face, "Problem is, Duo, not only is she not from this country, but apparently she's not from this time."

"Explain Barton," Wufei said simply, his face neutral.

"She says she's from Denver, Colorado. In the year 2007 AD."

All four of the young men had astonished looks on their faces, even Heero.

Quatre sat down on the bed, looking to the blonde girl who hadn't said a single word since they entered the room. "Is this true?"

Destiny looked up at the kind blonde man, "Yes," was her simply teary answer.

Quatre studied her for a moment, then turned to his friends, "I know she's not lying. I sense her distress, confusion and loss."

"You sense…?" Destiny questioned carefully.

Trowa replied, still looking to his Arabian friend, "Quatre here is an empath. "

Destiny nodded in understanding.

Heero hnned, and hnned some more before saying, "Well, this is a problem."

Destiny burst out into tears and flung her golden head into her hands once again, "What am I supposed to do? Not only am I in an unknown country, but by some way I ended up in a strange time! With strange men! No place to go! No money! Oh my god!"

Duo sat down next to the girl, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry babe! You can stay with us. I'm sure Quat won't mind! He's the nicest dude in like, the whole galaxy!"

Quatre blushed lightly at Duo's remark. Destiny moved her head up and looked into Duo's amethyst eyes, "Really? I mean, I don't know you. And you don't know me! You probably all think I'm some crazy chick who is delusional or has some serious mental issues!"

"It really is no problem miss Destiny. I would never let a girl like you just roam the streets of a strange town alone. I have plenty of room, and you can stay for as long as you need to. For as long as it takes for us to find out what's going on and for you to figure out what to do." Quatre gleamed one of his kind smiles that put Destiny into a brighter mood.

Destiny sniffed a little bit, her tears drying on her skin, "Thank you, uh…"

Quatre laughed lightly, "Names, "he laughed again, "I'm sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. You've already met Trowa Barton. The one with the braid is Duo Maxwell. Heero Yuy is over there with the green tank top. And Wufei Chang is standing next to him."

Destiny smiled lightly, "I'm Destiny McLaughlin. Very nice to meet you all. And thank you so so so much for your hospitality."

"No problem hot stuff!" Duo chimed as he smiled brightly. This made Destiny laugh.

At hearing Destiny laugh, the tight pressure that held onto Trowa's chest eased up. 'Why do her moods affect me so? I just met her!'

Quatre laughed lightly, "Well, I'm sure you would like to clean up a bit. The door to your bathroom is right ahead. You will find everything you need in there. There's also a closet full of clothes in there if you would like to change. Feel free to take your pick of clothing. This room belonged to one of my older sisters. She doesn't live here anymore, and she doesn't wear them, so don't worry about that. Trowa's room is to the right of yours when you're finished. You can go ahead and knock on his door when you're ready and you can meet us down in the kitchen in time for breakfast.

Destiny smiled brightly at the five boys. She looked to Quatre and thanked him again.

When the boys exited the room, Destiny hurried into the bathroom to shower.

The boys all walked into Trowa's room next door. They all sat around silently.

"I think she's cute!" exclaimed Duo.

"Of course you do," grunted Wufei.

"I'm going to do some research on this girl downstairs in the kitchen. When you all come down, I'll let you know what I found," said Heero walking out of the room.

"I still can't get the idea of her being familiar out of my head. I wonder why?" said Quatre to no one in particular.

"Well. I'm going downstairs to get some food! I'll see you guys when you get down there," said Duo as he bounced out of the room with a remarkable and irregular sort of cheerfulness.

Wufei groaned and replied as he walked out of the room after Duo, "I'll go make sure that he doesn't fuck anything up in the process. Or actually do something that causes Yuy to actually kill the baka this time."

Quatre and Trowa were then left to their thoughts in a silence that can only be shared by the best of friends where neither parties feel any need to speak.

When Destiny exited the shower, she felt a lot less tense. Her golden blonde hair hung in slight wet ringlets across her shoulders and back. She sighed lightly and walked into the closet. Upon seeing the size of the walk in closet, and the vast amount of clothing, her eyes widened in that emotion that only girls can get when they land in a mall on a big shopping spree. The only exception was that this was all free, and all for her.

She selected an outfit that consisted of a pair of light jeans and a simple white tank top. She put on some socks and put on a pair of simple tennis shoes and proceeded to dry her hair.

When she finished, she walked out of the bathroom and out the bedroom door and to the right. She knew this door lead to the bedroom belonging to the boy that found her, Trowa. She took a deep breath, let it out, and knocked on the door.

In seconds, the door was opened to reveal the handsome young man. "You look better," he said simply.

Destiny sighed, "I feel better."

"Come on. The rest of them are waiting downstairs for us," said Trowa, leading the girl down to the kitchen.

When the pair entered the kitchen, she noticed that all four of the other boys were seated at a tall table, all sipping on warm beverages of their choice. Wufei was reading a news paper article. Duo was trying to open a cereal box, and failing a in humorous, but miserable way. Heero sat staring at the screen of a lap top, and Quatre jumped from his seat, beaming a smile and offering a greeting to the newcomer.

Duo offered Destiny a seat next to him, then proceeded to try and open the box once more. Trowa sat in the seat to her left, eying Heero, obviously anxious to see what he had come up with.

Quatre turned to the girl and said, "Now, we don't mean to pry, or sound rude, but we happen to be very careful and cautious people. So, Heero decided to do some research on your background. Now, before you jump to any conclusions, miss Destiny, remember that we don't think that you are a bad person, we just wanted to know who you were and how you might have come to be here, with us."

Destiny nodded, "I understand."

Heero looked up from his lap top to look at Destiny. He then looked back down, then back up at the girl. He then closed his lap top and looked at her. It made Destiny feel slightly awkward, but she didn't show any signs of it besides shifting in her seat.

"Well, she was telling the truth," Heero began, "It says here in an article from October 14th, 2007 in the Denver Post, 'Destiny Rayne McLaughlin disappeared from her bed a week ago. No one is sure where she may have gone…' It goes on about who to contact if anyone found her. I then pulled up her records, 'Born on March 7th, 1989 AD to Carla and Chris McLaughlin. 18 years and seven months of age when she mysteriously disappeared.' It has your senior picture from high school, which was apparently the last photo taken of you. And it matches perfectly."

Destiny looked down at her lap. "So, it's true. We've got a hottie living with us that's over two hundred years old, technically," Duo exclaimed turning to look at the girl next to him.

"It would appear to be so, Duo," said Heero, putting a hand to the bridge of his nose in agitation.

Destiny looked up at the gentlemen around her, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I told you."

Trowa put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, "Don't worry about it too much. You're here, and we can help you make the best of it."

Destiny smiled at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Wow Trowa. I've never heard you say something so sentimental!" exclaimed Duo In surprise.

"Shut up Maxwell," grunted Wufei.

"Seriously Wu-man! Have you ever head Trowa say something like that?" questioned Duo.

"Shut up Duo. Or omae o korosu." Said Heero lowly, giving Duo an annoyed version of his famous death glare.

"Sheesh. Tough crowd." Remarked Duo, raising his hands in the air.

Destiny laughed very lightly, then said, "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I need to go think. I, I need to be alone for a little bit. I'm sorry." She turned away, tears sliding down her face.

Duo went to follow her, probably to cheer her up. But Trowa grabbed his arm and shook his head as he looked down to the floor, "Leave her be, Duo. She's upset and she needs to cope with herself. Let her go."

What the rest of the guys didn't know was that, before Duo tried to go after her, Trowa wanted to. For some reason he felt a need to console her. He felt an odd thing for her, which is odd in general because of the fact that he's not used to feeling anything.

Quatre looked at his best friend and he automatically knew what Trowa was feeling.

'Why do her tears cut me like a knife wound? What's wrong with me?' Trowa asked himself.


	3. Episode Three

Episode Three

Destiny closed the door to her proxy room silently, barely hearing the soft click of the door latching. She moved slowly to the bed and lay down. She put her arm over her face and sighed, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes, once again. "These guys must think I'm an emotional wreck. For fuck's sake, I cry every time they're around!" She sighed again, "But, I just got thrown at least two centuries into the future. How is that even possible?"

Destiny rolled over on her side to stare out the open doors to the sea. She lay there for a while, trying not to think of her present situation, but instead, trying to take in cleansing breathes to match the breaking of the waves not too far away from her room.

"I wish I was back at home." Said Destiny, finally letting the depression sink in, farther than it had been. "But that guy. That, Trowa. His eyes are so familiar. I feel like I've stared into his eyes a thousand times before this," she rolled back onto her back, "A dream maybe? Perhaps it was in a dream. Or, maybe he just has one of those familiar faces?" Destiny sighed heavily, "No. ugh! I don't know."

Soon, Destiny was so overwhelmed by the sound of the sea, that she fell into a not so peaceful sleep.

_Destiny's Not So Peaceful Dream-_

_The girl awoke with a start, having hearing the door to her bed chamber being shut softly. She was facing the window, her eyes gazing out to the vast amount of stars that lay sparkling above the large garden outside of her widow. _

_"I know you're there." She whispered quietly. "You're not as quiet as you think. Either that," she laughed lightly, turning around and sitting up, "Or I've managed to evade your skills, dear prince."_

_She heard a light chuckle coming from beside her large oak door. "Or perhaps," she heard a masculine voice speak through the darkness, "I taught you well."_

Destiny awoke with a start after hearing the silent click of the door opening. She opened her eyes and stared out the French doors and saw that the sky had turned a velvety black, stars glistening from the heavens. She slowly sat up and quietly turned around to face the intruder. She was met with those same clear green eyes that she had seen earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up. It had been a while and I was wondering if you were okay," came the smooth voice from Trowa. "I guess I'm not as quiet as I thought," he said after a moment. He moved closer to the bed and stared down at the girl.

Destiny looked up at him. He had on a long sleeved white shirt, unbuttoned and revealing a part of his toned chest. He also had on a pair of black and orange striped pajama pants. Destiny cleared her dry throat, "I'm fine. I guess I had a lot taken out of me. You know, what with being thrown in the future and what not." Destiny laughed bitterly.

Trowa caught the comment, and the emotions behind it. His heart tensed up just a moment before saying, "Would you like something to eat? You haven't eaten all day, and you really need to try and eat something."

Destiny looked at him for a moment, surprised that a stranger would care about her well being so soon. "Uh, I , I guess so. I am kinda hungry," she said after a brief hesitation.

Trowa held out his hand to help her out of bed, "Come with me."

Destiny's heart started beating just a bit faster as she grabbed his hand to follow him to the kitchen.

He held her hand just long enough to lead her out of her room. He then almost reluctantly dropped her hand. When he did so, Destiny let out an inaudible sigh of disappointment.

'Did I want him to hold my hand? Jesus! I just met him!' Destiny thought as she followed the man to the kitchen.

'What am I thinking!? Why did I hold her hand for so long? You'd think I felt something for this girl I just met.' Trowa thought as they walked into the kitchen.

Trowa motioned Destiny to sit at the table. He moved to the cupboards and pulled out some bread, peanut butter, and then grabbed some jelly out of the refrigerator. "I hope you don't mind a simple sandwich," said Trowa in his normal tone over his shoulder, "I'm not much of a cook."

Destiny shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't mind at all. I'm not too hungry, so it's quite alright."

After a couple of minutes, Trowa came back with two plates, both with a single pb&j sandwich on them. Destiny nodded her thanks and took a bite into her sandwich.

"So, how old are you Trowa?" asked Destiny after a couple of minutes.

Trowa looked to her after swallowing a bite, "Twenty."

"And the others?" she asked after swallowing another bite.

"The others are nineteen. Quatre is eighteen though. He's the youngest of us," replied Trowa quietly.

Destiny nodded, "You're not exactly a man of many words, are ya?" she laughed lightly at her little joke.

Trowa almost smirked, and nodded.

Destiny finished her sandwich and leaned back, "So, how did you five boys end up with such a nice house?"

Trowa was kind of startled at the question, afraid of saying the wrong thing, "Quatre inherited this one and a few others from his family. They're what you would call, loaded."

Destiny laughed at Trowa's attempt to make a joke. "Well, at least they were, until his father died," he finished. That instantly sobered Destiny's laugh and she fell somber.

Trowa continued, "So, after the war, Quatre inherited the family business and all of the estates. Well, most of them. His sisters live in some of them."

"War?" Destiny questioned.

"Uh," Trowa started, "There was a war that ended about a year or so ago. We were all involved. It was hard not to be."

"Were you soldiers or something?" Destiny inquired. "I guess you can say that." Trowa replied.

"I see." Destiny said. Trowa inwardly sighed in relief at the fact that Destiny didn't pursue the topic any farther.

"Well," Destiny said, getting up and pushing her chair in, "I'm off to bed. I'm still tired. I'll see you in the morning." With that, she walked out of the kitchen, and left Trowa sitting at the table by himself.

Trowa sat down at his computer desk, turned it on and waited for the desktop to pop up. Once it did, he opened the internet browser and sent a search on Destiny Rayne McLaughlin.

He found the link he was searching for, the link to her records. He pressed the link to open it and brought it up. He scrolled down the page, past the items that Heero had discussed earlier that day. He scrolled down to a passage that stated, 'McLaughlin suffered from anorexia and depression in her early teen years. She joined the United States Navy, but later decided that she would rather go to college. She studied at the university in Denver as a music education major, as a violinist for only two months before her mysterious disappearance.

Her mother, Carla Anita Schwab-McLaughlin, was the daughter of a United States Army Sergeant Major, and a German refugee from World War Two. She was in the United States Marine Corps when she met her husband Christopher Xavier McLaughlin. They produced Destiny using natural child birth, as was the only method of child birth in those days of the 21st Century.'

Trowa shut off the monitor after reading that. 'I've got a better idea of who she is after this. Now I know a bit of her back ground. Gave me a better feel of her.'

He lay down on his bed, his arm behind his head. He sighed deeply and turned to his side to stare out to he sea.

Destiny lie in bed, after finding a pair of comfortable black cotton pajama pants and white tank top. She lie looking out to sea. She sighed and got up, walking out the doors onto the balcony and sat on a chair. She sat there, staring out to the ocean and breathing in the cool night air. She looked to her left towards the Trowa's balcony. She sighed again, 'He's really nice. He doesn't open up much. But I guess I can be all of their friends. I just need to cope with my loss right now. Might not be too hard. These guys seem really chill,' she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them to herself, 'I'll be okay.'

Thanks guys! I know it was a short chapter, but I'll try and make them longer. And again, please review, or I'll be very sad. HaStA!-Lady Elenwen


	4. Episode Four

Episode Four

The next morning, the five young men sat at the breakfast table in relative silence. Quatre sat with a pondering exprression on his innocent looking face. "You know what I just realized," Quatre asked. Before waiting for a reply from any one of his comrades, he continued, "We have the same birthday."

Duo looked to his blonde haired friend. Taking a bite of his bagel, he said, "Who's 'we'? You and who?" Quatre replied with out even looking up, "Destiny and me. March 7th." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't know why I just thought of that."

Duo shrugged his shoulders, still eating, "That's one hell of a coincidence." Wufei looked to the Arabian and said plainly, "I don't know how you didn't realize it when it was brought up to begin with, Winner." All the comment got from the normally stoic Heero was a "Hn."

Just as the short conversation was being finished, Destiny walked into the room, a pretty smile spread across her face. "You look like you're feeling better," noticed Wufei, only looking up at the girl long enough to see her expression as she walked in, then returning to his news paper.

Destiny sat down and tossed her golden hair over her shoulder nonchalantly, "I am better," she took an apple out of the fruit basket. "In fact," she said, looking down at the red apple, and then taking a bite, "I feel much better about this situation."

Heero raised his eyebrow while Trowa held a similar look. Wufei grunted in an amused sort of way before looking up at the girl. Quatre smiled brightly, and Duo smirked and said, "How so?"

"Well," she started, "I figured that I'm probably stuck here. I was usually unhappy back home anyways, so I can start fresh here. Make new friends, get a job or something. You know, things that will help get me going in this new place. Besides, you guys don't seem to have a problem with me, well, at least not that I know of, so I can try and be happy here."

"Don't you miss anything about your home?" asked Quatre. "Well, yeah. Like, metal music. And my few friends. My parents. Stuff like that." Destiny went on, "But I was planning on moving away anyways after college. I wouldn't see most of them ever again. But, I could have kept in contact. So, yeah, I am sad that I won't ever talk to them again, but I'll be okay."

"That's a good attitude to have in a situation like yours," remarked Trowa while he looked at her. "A very honorable statement, indeed," replied Wufei. There were a few nods from Heero, Duo and Quatre in response. "Thanks!" Destiny exclaimed.

Duo perked his head up after remembering the conversation before Destiny had entered the room, "Hey Destiny, guess what?" Destiny turned her golden head to look at Duo, her blue eyes still sparkling from her epiphany, "What Duo?" Duo grinned and replied, "Quatre and you have the same birthday!" Destiny laughed and turned her head towards the blonde Arabian, "Really?" Quatre smiled brightly and replied, "Yeah. I just remembered it earlier. I thought it was such a convenient coincidence." "Yeah!" Duo exclaimed, "We don't have to remember another birthday around here! How old ya gonna be on your birthday, Destiny?" Destiny chuckled lightly and said, "I'll be nineteen."

"SO WILL QUATRE!" exclaimed Duo in a surprised sing song voice. "Oh wow! That's funny!" laughed Destiny. Quatre laughed alongside the other two, while the other three pilots retained somewhat amused expressions on their faces.

Destiny smiled as she walked over to the trash can to throw her apple core away. "You know what?" Quatre and Duo both responded with, "What?"

Destiny walked back towards the guys and plopped down in her seat, "I need to get out of the house. I need to go do something. You know, stretch my legs a bit, get outside and see what this time has to offer."

Quatre spoke up, "I have an idea!" Everyone turned their attention to the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, "How 'bout we all go into town tonight. Go out to dinner, and maybe show Destiny around town for a little while. How does that sound?"

"That sound's like an awesome plan!" exclaimed Destiny excitedly. "Yeah! It sounds like fun!" Duo said. Trowa and Heero both gave a nod of approval, while Wufei gave his grunt of approval.

"It's settled then. We'll leave here at about five o'clock this evening." Quatre said, most pleased with his plan.

"Do I get to wear a dress?" asked Destiny, a little bit of girlish hope shining in her eyes. Quatre looked around, scratching the back of his head, "Uh, sure. If you would like. It's probably going to be a bit on the 'not so casual but not exactly formal' side." "Alrighty then!" said Destiny, sitting up out of her chair, "Sounds like a plan, stan! I will see you gents later on this evening. I'm going to raid my closet and see what I will wear for tonight." Destiny began walking out of the room. "But it's only ten in the morning!" shouted Quatre after the blonde girl's retreating form. "Wow, Q-man. And to think, you have 40 sisters." Duo shook his head, making a 'tsk'ing sound with his tongue. Quatre gave the American a quizzical look. Duo sighed loudly, then continued, "Girls are picky when it comes to what they wanna wear. Especially when they're going to a place they've never been to before. Or when they know there'll be dudes around. (Us being the dudes in question). They always wanna look good, because they're sneaky, coy little bitches." Duo finished that sentence with an almost evil, bitter look.

Heero didn't even look up from his laptop when he said the name, "Hilde" in his normal tone. Duo shot a glare at Heero before sulking in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting like a small child who doesn't get their way. The other three pilots sweat dropped before returning to their normal morning activities.

When four fifty five rolled around, all five of the young men were waiting in the front room. Duo was sitting on the couch, one leg up on the cushions. He was wearing an all black ensemble consisting of black slacks, black boots, and a nice black satin shirt, (no surprise there, ne?). Heero was standing by the door, his arms crossed. He was wearing black shoes, black slacks, and a green button down short sleeved shirt. Wufei was sitting in a large red arm chair, muttering something about baka onna's and taking their damned time. He was wearing black shoes and slacks, and a red long sleeved button down shirt. Quatre was standing at the foot of the staircase, wearing black shoes, white slacks and a white button down short sleeved shirt. Trowa was standing against the wall next to Quatre with his eyes closed. He was wearing black shoes, black slacks and a grey-green button down short sleeved satin shirt.

"Finally, "Trowa heard Wufei grumble. He opened his eyes to see Destiny at the top of the stairs, walking down. She was wearing a black single strapped dress that clung to her curves, and came down to just above her knees. She had on a pair of black high heeled shoes that were only about 2 inches in length. Her hair was up in a simple knot, small curly tendrils falling down to her collar bone. She wore no jewelry and had no purse, (she doesn't have any money, you 'member??).

Trowa caught himself staring at the girl, eyes slightly wide. He was awoken from his reverie when he heard Duo whistle a cat call, "You clean up pretty good there hot stuff!" Destiny got to the bottom of the stairs and smiled, "You aint lookin too bad either, gangsta!" Duo grinned at hearing the slang dialect of his native peoples, taking pride in it for a quick moment.

Quatre smiled brightly at the girl. He held out his arm to her, and she took it, returning his smile with one that rivaled his own. "Why thank you kind sir," Destiny teased. Quatre caught the meaning of the remark and returned it with one of his own, "Why of course, Madame."

They all piled out of the house and to the garage. When they got in, Destiny stopped in her tracks, mouthing 'wow'. Quatre laughed and led the girl on to an Escalade-like vehicle. ' It couldn't possibly be an Escalade.' She thought, 'They probably stopped making those over a hundred years ago.' She laughed to herself.

Heero go in to the driver's seat while Quatre go into the passenger seat. Duo and Wufei sat in the third row in the back, while Trowa helped Destiny into the middle and he sat beside her.

It was a relatively short ride into town and to the restaurant. They walked into the building, and sat down at their table. Quatre sat at one end of the table, with Destiny and Duo to his right, Trowa and Heero to his left, and Wufei at the opposite end.

When the waitress went around the table, asking for drinks, Quatre got water, Destiny ordered a glass of rose wine, Duo ordered a beer, Wufei ordered a glass of white wine, Heero had himself some brandy while Trowa had a glass of red wine.

"What's with the water Q-man? It's not like you're driving or anything. Can't you handle a glass of wine?" asked Duo, taking a drink of his wheat ale.

"Quatre hates the taste of alcohol," replied Destiny. She then made a quizzical look to herself. "You're right, I don't." said Quatre, looking to the girl in modest surprise. "How would you know that?" asked Wufei, taking a drink from his glass. "I, I don't know. I just assumed," replied Destiny, looking at the Chinese man.

Trowa eyed the girl suspiciously. 'How would she know that? I'm the only one who knew that.' He thought to himself.

The group just sat at their table until the waitress came back to take their orders. When it came to be Destiny's turn, she ordered, "Can I get the four cheese pasta. But instead of marinara sauce, I need alfredo sauce, please." Wufei looked up to her after the waitress walked away, "What's wrong with marinara sauce?" "She's allergic," replied Quatre simply, taking a drink of his water. "And you would know that, how?" asked Wufei, his gaze sitting suspiciously on the Arabian directly in front of him.

Quatre had a far away look in his eyes. He took a sip of his water and shook his head, "I don't know." "If I didn't know better, I'd think you two knew each other," Duo stated looking to the two blonde people at the table, "Maybe you guys were in a past life together," finished Duo jokingly. He chuckled to himself and took another sip of his beer.

"Maybe," said Destiny thoughtfully. "Don't tell me you honestly believe that crap," said Duo. "Why shouldn't one believe in past lives, Maxwell?" questioned Wufei, "The idea has been around longer than the persona of Christ." "Do you believe in past lives Wu-Man?" asked Duo looking to the Chinese man. "Indefinitely," replied Wufei simply, with agitation seeping from the one word.

Duo looked to Heero, "What about you Heero? Do you believe in past lives?" Heero looked to the braided American, his normal stoic expression plain on his face, "Yes." "I must say that I do as well. Déjà vu can't be just a coincidence," remarked Trowa, knowing the conversation was going to turn to him at any moment. Duo pondered the thought for a few moments, then shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, why not." He then took a large gulp of his beer, finishing off the bottle before asking for a new one.

Destiny looked to Quatre, an almost desperate look on her face, "Do you think that we could have known each other in a previous life?" Quatre thought about if for a minute, then looked Destiny straight in her light blue eyes, "I think it is a fairly reasonable explanation as to why you seem so familiar to me." Destiny smiled lightly, "That's a cool thought. It's kinda exciting."

When the group got back to the mansion, they all walked to their respective rooms for the night.

Destiny walked into her room and walked into the closet to find something to sleep in. She settled on a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top. She slipped into bed and easily fell asleep to the sounds of the sea outside her window crashing onto the shore.

_Destiny's Dream_

_She sat in the garden, staring at the rose bushes that surrounded her. She sat underneath a gazebo, which was a welcome retreat from the sun, as well as the palace. She sighed lightly, feeling her chest move in and out from the effort. She had on a white corseted dress that fell to the floor. It was strapless. She wore a diamond necklace that sparkled in the light of day. At the end of it lie a rare stone called the star sapphire. It was a pale blue with a white eight pointed star in the center of it. It was the stone that had been given to her by her father, __Taranis, Lord and God of the Sky._

_"Why, dear little sister. You sigh as if you have something to sigh about," came a voice from behind her. She jumped lightly and turned to face the owner of the voice. She came face to face with her twin brother. "__Oh Belenus__, I am not that little," she teased, "You are but only one minute older than I am." __Belanus __laughed as he sat down next to his sister, his eyes meeting her blue eyes that matched exactly to his own, " And you strike back with that horrible formal name of mine, how dare you Destiny!" "I'm sorry Quatre," the younger blonde replied. The siblings laughed at their words, then fell into a calming silence._

_"Now, sister, tell me, what is on your mind?" asked Quatre. Destiny sighed once more, "Love."_

Destiny awoke to the sun shining through the window to her room. She thought about the dream she just had. 'Was that just a dream? Or was it indeed a memory from a past life?'

As she was thinking, a knock came to her door. "Come in!" she exclaimed, allowing the person to come in. As soon as it was said, Quatre walked through the door. Destiny's eyes widened at the sight of him. He looked slightly disgruntled, and it was odd that he would show up right after she had dreamt about him.

"You look upset," Destiny stated. Quatre looked up to her as he sat down on the bed, "I just had a dream. And, you were in it." Destiny waited for him to continue. "I had a dream that I found you in a garden, and I called you 'sister'." Destiny looked to him with wide eyes, "And I called you 'Belenus'." Quatre looked at her in shock, "So, you saw it too?" Destiny simply nodded her head. Quatre sighed and had a look of amazement on his face.

Destiny took Quatre's hand in her own slender one, "Maybe, that was the past life Duo was talking about." Quatre looked at Destiny's hand that covered his own. Quatre closed his eyes, as did Destiny. They both began to see visions flash across their eyes. Them as young children, playing together in a room filled with toys. Them as pre teens, making fun of each other. Birthdays they shared, insignificant words and memories Destiny's tears as her brother had to go away to meet with other young gods far from home.

Suddenly, both blondes opened their eyes, only to stare at their matching eyes. "Donea," whispered Quatre. "Belenus," whispered Destiny, tears forming in her eyes. Destiny flung herself in the Arabians arms, tears falling down her face, "I remember you." Quatre smiled lightly down at his younger twin, "And I remember you."

The two just sat in each other's embrace, not needing to say any thing. Two twins were just reunited and given their memories from the past. There's nothing that needs to be said in an instance such as this.

Quatre laughed after a couple of minutes, pulling away from Destiny, "Let's go downstairs. The others will worry if we don't show up soon." Destiny nodded, wiping her tears from her face, smiling.

When the two walked into the kitchen together, no one looked up, not seeing anything really out of the ordinary.

Quatre sat down at the table, smiling at his sister. Destiny smiled back, but walked around to stand next to Duo. Duo looked at Destiny as she stood next to him, a grin on his face, "What's up hot stuff?" Destiny smiled and threw her arms around the braided young man, "You were right!" Duo looked at her, her arms around his neck, as the other young men stared at the display in curiosity. "I know," replied Duo, but then a quizzical look came across his face, "About what?"

"Last night, when you said that Quatre and I probably spent a past life together," Destiny released the man and looked at him, her eyes sparkling with joy, "We did! We were twins. I was a princess and he was a prince!"

All of the boys, excluding Quatre, shouted, "What?!" Wufei had a twistedly confused look on his Chinese face. Heero's normally passive expression was thrown into a look of utter disbelief. Duo looked, well, how Duo looks when something incredible and extremely confusing happens. Trowa's eyes were wide, "I should have known. It was only so obvious."

"And," started Destiny, "That's why I think I'm here. I was supposed to be reunited with my twin brother. We were one spirit, in two bodies. When we were reincarnated, I guess I was sent to the wrong place. Time, I mean."

"I don't understand," said Heero, his face still bent out of shape, (but still oh so cute .).

Destiny sat next to her brother, throwing a smile quickly at Trowa, who was staring at her. "Well," started Quatre, "It all started back over two thousand years ago, in the time when the Celtic Gods ruled supreme. There was the King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky, Taranis. He fathered two children, twins. The oldest, a boy, Belenus, God of the Sun, Prophecy, and Music. And the youngest, a girl, Donea, Goddess of Fate, Destiny, and the Stars…"

Alright guys, I guess there may be just a bit to explain….

Well, as you can probably figure out, these names are all based on, or are, Celtic deities and mythology. I thought, eh, Roman and Greek are too common. So, blah! with those. Lol anyways, Taranis and Belenus are actual deities, whereas Donea is just one I made up. This all isn't actual mythology. It's just based on it. It's what my odd imagination threw together to create a story.

Don't worry. I'll continue with the twins' story in the next chapter, so don't worry your pretty little heads about that one! .

OH!!!! And please, REVIEW!!!!!! I haven't gotten a single one for this yet…makes me sad…I dunno what im gonna do!! AHHHH so please, for my sake, just review. Thanks guys!! More coming soon! HaStA!-Lady Elenwen.


End file.
